


The Coffee Shop Diaries

by ExyCherry



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, i don't plan on killing anyone this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: Katelyn Owens, a chronically exhausted college student with a mediocre coffee shop job, meets an interesting blonde while working. Pining ensues.
Relationships: Katelyn/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little side project to work on while i'm editing something much larger! you can find the playlist on spotify [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1a9PgLkUshMZfGd8g3GgOY?si=64CY7GkDR22R8C98tIfpsg) you can find the tumblr master post of their texts [here!](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/post/622665297476861952/text-messages-from-the-coffee-shop-diaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing for me!

Katelyn Owens loves her job—really, she does—but sometimes it’s a little hard to deal with. Pour A Cuppa is a nice coffee shop, with its comforting smells and welcoming atmosphere, but the customers are human and as such they aren’t always the nicest.

It’s a bad day from the start of her shift. She’s yelled at by the second customer of the day, a tallish woman with anger lines deeply set into her face, because there isn’t enough soy milk in her drink. She refuses to pay for extra: how can any self-respecting woman ever pay extra for more milk, this is ridiculous, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Luckily, Katelyn’s boss escorts the woman out of the shop before she can say anything more.

Rowdy customers don’t normally get her down, but she’s already exhausted from staying up too late studying, so she powers through her shift with much less gusto than she normally does. It doesn’t seem to be too much of an issue, until a group of college kids come in. “Chin up, sweetheart,” one of the boys says, a leering grin on his face. “You’d be prettier if you smiled.”

Just as Katelyn opens her mouth to defend herself, a voice pipes up from behind the group of boys. “I don’t think she asked for your opinion,” says a very short, very blonde boy. He looks familiar.

The first boy bristles, insulted. “I don’t think I asked for  _ yours, _ ” he fires back through gritted teeth.

“Maybe so, but I told you anyway. Are you going to pay or can I get my own coffee now?”

“Let’s get out of here,” one of the boy’s friends says. They leave in a huff, and Katelyn’s not quite sure what to say.

“I could’ve handled it,” she tells the blonde after a beat.

“They’re morons,” he replies with a shrug. “I’ve been meaning to tell them off anyway.”

“Are you going to order?” Katelyn snaps, then immediately winces. “Sorry. Rough day.”

“Just a black coffee,” he says, nonplussed. 

“Can I get a name for that?”

“Only if I can have yours.”

Katelyn quirks an eyebrow at the blonde. “Black coffee for Shawn,” she says with a grin. 

The blonde laughs and shakes his head, then reaches up to fix his glasses. “Nice try,” he says, “but you’ll have to guess again.”

He hands her a five dollar tip when he gets his coffee, leaving her with one last teasing grin as he walks out the door. Katelyn slumps against the counter as soon as the door swings shut behind him. From behind her, her coworker Marissa is practically jumping with excitement.

“Did you give him your number?” she asks eagerly.

“No,” Katelyn replies. “He’ll have to come back for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing for me! the song of the chapter is [Televised by HUNNY](https://open.spotify.com/track/35Ki1lvKPC2sFBD3GmKdRG?si=NS2xUudsSCG6sPZGu5ux2w)

The blonde comes back to Pour A Cuppa a week later. Katelyn refuses to admit it, but she’s thrilled to see him. She’d been nervous that he wouldn’t come back, and Marissa had teased her about it incessantly. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” she had said the day before, a sing-song lilt to her voice.

“He’s gone off to war,” Katelyn replied dryly.

“You’re no fun! Come on, Katie, live a little!”

Now, as the blonde is walking up to the register, Marissa dips into the back to ‘clean something’, leaving Katelyn to take his order.

“Hey, stranger,” she says lightheartedly. “I thought you died or something. What’ll it be?”

The blonde—Shawn, she had called him—smiles at her conspiratorially. “What, you forgot?” he asks, feigning affront. 

“How could I possibly remember?” Katelyn replies. “You never even told me your name.”

“I think you said Shawn last time, right?” Katelyn nods, so ‘Shawn’ presses on. “Well, you get an A for effort. Just a black coffee for me.”

“Nothing more adventurous?”

“Well, my brother wants some sugary monstrosity.” He looks down at his phone and crinkles his nose. “He said a mocha cookie crumble frappuccino with extra whipped cream, light ice, extra cookie crumble, and extra chocolate sauce.”

“Is your brother alright?” Katelyn asks.

“I’ve been asking myself that for years.”

“Are you going to tell me your name today?”

“Are you going to tell me yours?”

Katelyn pretends to think about it before shaking her head. She’s curious to see how long she can keep this up before he breaks. “No, I don’t think I will. So that’s one black coffee and a mocha cookie crumble frappuccino with extra whipped cream, light ice, extra cookie crumble, and extra chocolate sauce. Anything else, Edgar?”

The newly-minted ‘Edgar’ laughs and accepts his drinks, wrinkling his nose at the frappuccino in pure disgust. “God, how does he drink that?”

“With a straw,” Katelyn says with a smug grin.

“I’ll see you around, Cynthia.” 

‘Edgar’ waves behind him as he walks out the door, and it takes all of Katelyn’s willpower not to go after him. She’s not sure what it is about him that draws her in, but she’s interested in finding out. 

‘Edgar’ comes back again the next day. Katelyn’s thrilled to see him, and she’s sure it’s clear on her face. Marissa, like the day before, steps into the back room and leaves Katelyn and ‘Edgar’ alone.

“Another coffee sin for your brother?” Katelyn asks. ‘Edgar’ laughs and rolls his eyes.

“Not for my brother this time,” he says. “My cousin.”

“Ooh, something new and exciting?”

“Just a cold brew for him.”

“And a black coffee for you?”

‘Edgar’ pauses for a moment, scratching at his head with a thoughtful look on his face. “Surprise me,” he says.

Katelyn cocks her head to the side. “Are you sure?” she asks, but she’s already turning around to make the drinks. 

“I trust your judgement,” ‘Edgar’ replies, and it makes Katelyn’s cheeks turn pink. 

“Right! So we have a cold brew for your cousin, and a mocha latte for Gary.”

“You forgot to ask.”

“Well I’m not telling you my name just yet, so I figured you won’t be giving up yours.”

“Pretty  _ and _ smart? I’ll have to try harder next time,” ‘Gary’ says. “I’ll see you around, Laura.”

“Well I certainly hope so.”

To Katelyn’s surprise, he sends a wink her way before leaving with his drinks. Marissa bursts out from the back as soon as the door clicks shut. 

“Oh. My. God!” she says animatedly. “Oh my  _ God, _ Katie!”

“How much longer am I supposed to play hard to get?” Katelyn replies. 

“You have to see him at least two more times before you make a move! Dating one-oh-one, duh!”

Katelyn sighs and tugs her hands through her hair. When did flirting become so complicated anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing for me! the song of the chapter is [Stupid For You by Waterparks](https://open.spotify.com/track/1N7Aep1OewK9diaN9WbuuR?si=JhwLesOMSdipw0nbGPkNgg)

Katelyn’s feeling lucky when ‘Gary’ returns for the fifth day in a row, with yet another new friend to fetch coffee for. “If I didn’t know any better,” she teases, “I’d say you were coming up with excuses to come see me again.”

The blonde laughs and flashes a wide grin her way. “Who’s to say I’m not?” he says, and Katelyn feels her cheeks flush a soft pink.

“Well I’m certainly glad to see you, Ronald was it? I can’t keep it straight anymore.”

“It’s Aaron,” he replies.

“Is that your real name, or a suggestion for today’s coffee order?”

“It’s the real one,” Aaron says, sighing in defeat. “You win.”

“Katelyn,” Katelyn says. “My name’s Katelyn.”

Aaron grins again, impossibly wider than before. He looks like he won the lottery. Katelyn wants to kiss his cheeks (at least twice, for good measure).

“Nice to meet you, Katelyn,” Aaron says, holding his hand out. Katelyn tilts her head to the side before taking the proffered hand and shaking it.

“Same to you, Aaron.”

Aaron accepts his coffees, but rather than leaving, he props his hip against the counter and looks up at Katelyn. She has easily half a foot on him, which she feels just a bit smug about. He’s probably the prettiest boy she’s ever seen.

“Anything else I can do for you?” she asks, leaning forward to brace her forearms on the counter in front of her.

“Your number would be nice,” Aaron replies, then reaches to push his glasses up his nose.

“Would it?”

“Unless you want me to work for that, too, which I wouldn’t mind.”

Katelyn grins and tucks her hair behind her ear. “You’re funny,” she says. “Alright. I’ll bite.”

Aaron beams at her, and Katelyn knows she’s made the right choice. He seems like a fun, sweet guy, and she wants to know everything about him. More importantly, she wants to hear him laugh and see him smile and maybe even hold his hand as often as possible. So what if she’s a sap? She’s allowed to want things that make her happy. 

Katelyn may be obsessing over her phone just a bit. She’s checked it six times since she got off her shift half an hour ago. She’s even gone as far as to turn her ringer on, just in case. It’s not making it easier to focus on her homework, but all hope of getting something done flies out the window when her phone pings.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**

hey it’s aaron

Well hello, Aaron.

Nice of you to finally text :)

so you were waiting for me?

Maybe, maybe not

the world may never know

are you free on sunday?

Perhaps

Why?

no reason

If you say so

i do

It’s a little soon for   
that, don’t you think?

i think i’d like to take    
you to dinner first

On Sunday?

maybe 

Ha!

I knew it :)

i figured you would

you’re smart

And you’re sweet

Do your homework!

ugh 

don’t remind me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- .- -. -.-- / - .... .- -. -.- ... / - --- / [.-- .. ... .... -... --- -. . - . .-](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) / ..-. --- .-. / -... . - .- .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -- .
> 
> Song of the chapter: [Luv Note by chloe moriondo](https://open.spotify.com/track/4wnvVlqdz6o7eLtbeS5sYR?si=E4jJm4u_T9KxeTqdgosuWg)

Marissa is thrilled to hear about the recent developments in Katelyn’s love life. She badgers her with questions through the entirety of their Saturday shift, and it’s a slow enough day that Katelyn’s able to get off early. Aaron didn’t come in today, which was probably for the better given Marissa’s insatiable curiosity. Katelyn’s waiting with bated breath for her to finally interrogate Aaron.

With her extra time available, Katelyn decides to study at the library. It’s busier than usual, which means it’s also noisier than usual, so she seeks out a table in the back of the nonfiction section, expecting it to be empty. To her quiet delight, there’s a familiar face occupying one of the tables.

Aaron doesn’t seem to notice her, so she decides to make a game of it. She sets her things down at the other table in front of him and clears her throat, then turns her face out of view when he looks up. If he recognizes her, he doesn’t say.

She waits about ten minutes before glancing up again. He’s bent over his notebook and his nose is scrunched up in concentration. He’s tapping his pencil on his head, clearly growing frustrated with whatever he’s working on. It’s cute, Katelyn notes to herself.

**Aaron from work**

I just saw a guy that  
looks like you

Aaron checks his phone about a minute after Katelyn presses send, and immediately she sees his eyes widen. He looks worried about something. Did she say something wrong?

**Aaron from work**

don’t talk to him

he’s evil

You have an evil clone?

yes 

his name is andrew

Interesting

I’m going to introduce myself

bad idea

he’s dangerous

I’m a big girl

I think I can take him

Katelyn smiles and sets her phone down, then stands and walks towards Aaron’s table. “So you’re the evil twin?” she says, planting her hands on the corners of the table. 

Aaron visibly startles, clearly not expecting to see her. "What?" he asks. "Oh! Katelyn, hey." 

"Fancy meeting you here. Interesting choice for an evil twin name. What's the inspiration?"

"I actually do have a twin brother."

“Really?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Katelyn laughs and shakes her head. “He can’t be _that_ bad.”

“He is.”

Aaron’s clipped answers send off a warning signal in Katelyn’s mind, so she lets the subject drop. “I’ll leave you to your studying,” she says, straightening up and flashing a quick smile.

“You can sit here,” Aaron says hurriedly. “If you’d like to. You don’t have to.”

“I’d love to.”

Katelyn stays at the library for a lot longer than she had initially anticipated. Sure, she spent most of the study session studying Aaron rather than her notes, but she still considers it a success. Aaron’s a quiet studier, but his body language speaks volumes about how he’s really feeling. He tugs on his hair and chews on his pens, and sometimes he lays face down on the table and sighs for a very long time. She can’t agree more.

Aaron declines her offer to grab something to eat together, much to Katelyn’s dismay, but he sends her a sweet goodnight text around eleven o’clock. Plus, she has tomorrow’s date to look forward to. 

**Totally Not Evil Twin**

it was nice seeing you   
at the library earlier

can’t wait to see  
you again tomorrow

goodnight kate

Goodnight, Aaron!

Don’t let the evil   
clone bite :)

i won’t

I’ll protect you if   
you need me

i’m sure you will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shift 7) aohurz av [dpzoivulalh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) mvy ilahpun mvy tl!
> 
> songs of the chapter:  
> [We Belong by Pat Benetar](https://open.spotify.com/track/7c5z62mM6hqZdrMgx4yEFC?si=SgJmhiSXQTKThugMtctkDg)  
> [Take Me Home Tonight by Eddie Money](https://open.spotify.com/track/4TsTkffaD3xd3L7hSuwNTG?si=v3cRHzkkR9OVUrJFwuBzBg)  
> [(I've Had) The Time of My Life by Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes](https://open.spotify.com/track/5UqqOfFa9DYXALpCCF8VwB?si=SdqWaN1xRfGELyQWQMHznw)

As it turns out, Aaron is pretty good at planning dates. He takes her to a bowling alley, bustling with people as a tournament comes to an end, and at first Katelyn isn’t sure if they’re going to have a good time with so many other people. By the time they’ve gotten their shoes and balls, however, the crowd has dissipated.

“You picked an interesting time to go bowling,” Katelyn says with a teasing smile. 

“Just wait,” Aaron replies. He checks the time on his phone and nods, mostly to himself, and Katelyn can’t help but wonder what exactly he’s got planned. She doesn’t have to wait much longer, though, because there’s a voice on the intercom.

“Ladies and gentlemen and friends in between, welcome to Eighties At Eight! Hold onto your legwarmers, because it’s about to get radical!”

The alley goes dark, followed by an immediate flare of multicolored lights. To Katelyn’s delight, a disco ball lowers from the ceiling, casting rainbows of light in all directions. The alley is glittering, and the music is loud, and she feels like she could die right now and be at peace with that.

“How did you find this place?” she asks with a wide grin.

“My cousin Nicky. He suggested it.”

“Cold brew?” 

Aaron looks at her quizzically. “How’d you remember that?” he asks.

“I pay attention, you know. Come on, I want to kick your ass now!”

“Someone’s eager,” he teases, and Katelyn shoves his arm playfully. Aaron catches her wrist and pulls her in, her back pressed to his chest as if they were dancers. Katelyn’s breath catches, and Aaron knows he’s done something very right or very wrong.

“Mister Minyard, I never knew you were such a flirt,” she says.

“Only for you,” Aaron replies.  _ Oh, _ Katelyn thinks. 

“‘Oh’?” Aaron asks, and Katelyn swears under her breath. Had she really spoken aloud just now?

“Yeah,” she says. “Oh.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“That is for me to know and you to find out.”

Katelyn twists her wrist free and steps out of Aaron's arms with practiced ease. He raises an eyebrow at her inquisitively. 

“I'm a pretty girl, Aaron. I need to know how to defend myself.”

“You just keep amazing me, don't you?”

Katelyn pats his shoulder and picks up her bowling ball, then walks to their lane and rolls the ball with impossible precision. She turns back towards her date with a smug grin on her face. 

“Oh Aaron,” she says. “I've only just begun.”

As it turns out, much to Aaron’s dismay, Katelyn is a far better bowler than him. Not only is she better, but she makes it look easy. She knows it, too. How he managed to land a date with her in the first place is a mystery. She’s smart, funny, talented, and gorgeous, which places her far out of his league. 

She beats him by over fifty points in the first game. When the game ends, he takes this as a good moment to get a pizza. She’d mentioned earlier that pepperoni’s her favorite topping, so he orders a medium pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of water. 

“My hero,” Katelyn says when he returns with the food. He grins and passes her a plate. 

“I didn’t think you were the rescuing type,” Aaron quips. “You seem well equipped to handle yourself.”

“What gave that away?”

The pair lock eyes, a powerful connection that leaves Aaron’s breath stuttering and puts a different smile on Katelyn’s face. There’s pizza sauce on her lip.

“May I?” Aaron asks, reaching towards her mouth slowly. She nods, and he swipes away the lingering sauce with his thumb. Without stopping to think about it, he proceeds to transfer it to her nose.

“Hey!” Katelyn cries out. “I thought you were getting it  _ off _ my face!”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“I am not  _ flustered. _ You’re just—just  _ mean. _ ”

Aaron clutches his chest, screwing his face up in a mock pain expression. “My heart,” he croaks, allowing himself to slide off his chair onto the floor, “you’ve broken it. Thou art a cruel mistress, Lady Katelyn. Now I must cry, for to weep is to make less the depth of grief.”

“Henry VI: Part 3?”

“God, you’re smart.”

Katelyn holds out a hand and helps pull Aaron to his feet. He dusts off his pants before dipping into a low, exaggerated bow. “I hope you enjoyed my performance. It was especially for you.”

“Be still, my heart,” she deadpans. Faintly, Aaron thinks he could fall in love with her.

It’s just after eleven when they make it back on campus. Aaron’s hand fits perfectly in Katelyn’s, and she bites back a teasing comment about his height for the fifth time of the night. It’s chilly, so he offers her his jacket; the sleeves are several inches too short.

Aaron is a gentleman through and through, going so far as to press his lips to her knuckles before bidding her goodnight. Before he can walk away, she bends down to kiss him gently. It’s quick, but it leaves her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. 

“Goodnight, Aaron,” she says. He has the audacity to wink at her.

“Goodnight, Katelyn,” he says, and then turns to walk away.

Katelyn goes to bed with Aaron’s too-small jacket held against her chest. It’s the soundest she sleeps in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing for me! the song of the chapter is [Venus by Sleeping At Last](https://open.spotify.com/track/6bZmneAFKkF6HLzFLFcK0i?si=VuN_dzKcT1eQSXZaMAt35Q)

Marissa is thrilled about the recent development, and to Katelyn’s dismay, Aaron comes in like clockwork to order his usual black coffee. She’s thrilled to see him, but Marissa shoulders her out of the way to take the order instead. 

“Katie, hun, can you get started on that black coffee?” she asks sweetly, then turns back to Aaron without waiting for a response. Katelyn shoots him an apologetic look.

“So, Aaron,” Marissa continues. “What are your plans with my Katie?”

“Well, I was thinking, once she helps me hide the body we’ll get a pizza and watch a movie, and if I’m lucky we can hold hands,” Aaron says nonchalantly.

“Or,” Katelyn chimes in, “you can stand outside my window with a boombox and play some cheesy love song.”

“That sounds like a terrible date! Katie, you really have no taste.  _ Say Anything _ wasn’t even good.”

Aaron laughs, and a smile spreads across Katelyn’s face. He’s grinning at her when she turns around to hand him his coffee, and that grin widens when he sees what she wrote on his cup.

“Landon?” he says, tilting his head to the side. “That’s a new one.”

“I have to keep you on your toes somehow. Well, other than physically, of course. I should get you a step stool!”

“I just remembered I’m busy tonight, we’ll have to watch that movie another time.”

“I’ll let you hold my hand.”

“My schedule just cleared up.”

Katelyn walks around the counter to drop a kiss on Aaron’s cheek, then reaches out to ruffle his hair. “I’ll see you later, yeah?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Aaron replies, pulling her down for a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later, Kate.”

As soon as the door closes, Marissa lets out a high-pitched squeal. Katelyn sighs and shakes her head at her friend, but she’s in too good of a mood to evade the looming interrogation. Not for the first time, she’s glad Aaron is so tolerant of her friend’s antics. That makes one of them.

Aaron shows up at Katelyn’s dorm with a bag of microwavable popcorn and a daisy. The way her face lights up when he hands her the flower fills his chest with warmth, and he’s sure he’ll remember that look for a very long time.

“You rascal,” Kate teases, closing the door once he’s inside.

“Apologies, madam. I was not aware the lady prefers gentlemen,” he quips. She rolls her eyes and shoves his shoulder lightly.

“Shut up,” she says with a laugh. “What movie do you want to watch?”

“You pick. I’ll get the next one.”

“Who said anything about a next one, hm?”

“I did, just now.”

“That’s a bit presumptuous of you, sugar pea.”

Aaron grins mischievously. “Well, I hope I’m not too far out of line,” he replies. “I’d hate to get your hopes up just to let you down in the end.”

“You’re so lucky I’m too tired to tackle you right now,” she warns.

“Am I?”

Aaron wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her down onto her mattress. Unfortunately he miscalculates the angle, and she lands with her elbow in his stomach. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Kate asks, eyes wide with worry.

“I’m dead,” Aaron wheezes. “You knocked the breath out of me, and now I’m dead.”

“Don’t be a drama queen, you’re not dead.” A pause. “What, do you need me to kiss it better or something?”

“I don’t remember learning that in class,” he says. “But you’re welcome to try.”

Kate tilts her head and kisses his temple. “Better?” she asks.

“Much.”

“Good. I hope you like scary movies, because we’re watching  _ The Conjuring. _ ”

“Promise you’ll hold my hand the whole time?”

“I’d love to.”

By the time the credits roll around, Aaron’s not quite sure what the last half of the movie had even been about. He’d been far more focused on the soft skin of Katelyn’s lips against his own, though he’s not complaining. After all, if he really wants to know, he can look it up later.

“Good movie, Kate,” he says, stifling a yawn. 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“We never watched movies, when I was a kid.” 

He looks over at her, and she nods, silently urging him to continue. He doesn’t mean to, really, but he winds up telling her everything about his childhood, from his mother to the drugs and his strained relationship with his brother. He doesn’t tell her about the cracker dust, though. She’ll just worry, and he doesn’t want her to worry.

“Oh, Aar,” Katelyn says once he stops talking, fisting the corner of his t-shirt tightly in her hand. 

“Yeah,” Aaron replies. He sounds far away and lost, and Katelyn wants to take all that pain away. She settles for pressing a delicate kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“That’s all over now, sweetheart,” she says after a bit, a whispered promise that only the bedsheets would witness. “You’re safe now.”

Aaron falls quiet, unsure of how to respond. His fingers are gentle in Katelyn’s hair, and the feeling of it sliding through his fingers is the only tether keeping him from drifting too far back into his own mind. His mother was never gentle with him; this is the first he’s ever  _ let _ someone be gentle with him. Faintly, he wonders if it’s too soon to say he loves her, and he’s not ready to take that leap yet anyway.

“Are you staying the night?” Katelyn asks, stifling a yawn. Aaron hums affirmatively and kisses the top of her head.

“As long as you want me here.”

“I  _ always  _ want you here.”

Katelyn tightens her hold around Aaron’s chest in a brief hug, before settling into the sheets and allowing her eyes to fall shut. It’s the safest Aaron's felt in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/). if you enjoy my work, consider donating to [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jupitercorvusprior)!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing for me!
> 
> songs of the chapter:  
> [Teenager In Love by Neon Trees](https://open.spotify.com/track/4CM00vRilanLnW0FZNVUdQ?si=G-ZmE3MqTfuv8DIRAk2Xow)  
> [yea, babe, no way by LANY](https://open.spotify.com/track/2BL0OrWVgMzEUFdTbfRf0W?si=DnEt1wunShqnMoULXsx-ag)  
> [Night Shift by Lucy Dacus](https://open.spotify.com/track/2AF5Kzxb4pz7j79Ity84pP?si=URsV0U1ZSnu1yz3JVUMFJA)

“Where were you last night?”

Aaron chokes and spits out his coffee; Andrew does not look amused.

“What do you mean?” Aaron says, trying (and failing) to play it cool.

“Where were you?”

“A friend’s.”

“Do I know her?”

“No.”

“A girl,” Andrew says. “That’s against the rules, brother of mine.”

“She’s just a friend, am I not allowed to have friends?”

“We made a deal.”

“Fuck your deal.”

“If you don’t end it with her, I will.”

“What, you’ll pull a twin swap?”

“I’ll kill her.”

Aaron swallows heavily. Andrew’s face is blank, but his eyes are hardened. He already has Katelyn’s death planned out in his head and an alibi to boot.

“Fine,” Aaron says. “Fine.”

He’d been planning to meet her at the library to study this afternoon. She’s probably already there, hard worker that she is. As it happens, she answers on the first ring.

“Hey, sugar pea!” Katelyn’s voice is filled with her usual cheer when she answers the phone. Aaron wants to drown in it. “Are you on your way?”

“Uh, no,” Aaron says, and suddenly he’s not sure he can do this anymore. But Andrew is staring at him expectantly, and there’s the faint outline of knives in his armbands. 

“What do you mean? Did something happen?”

_ Get on with it, _ Andrew mouths. Aaron’s expression hardens and he takes in a deep breath. “I can’t see you anymore,” he says. He hates how cold he sounds.

“What?” 

Her voice is breaking up. Aaron feels like he’s going to puke.

“It’s over.” A pause. “Don’t call me back.”

He hangs up before she can say anything. It takes all his willpower not to hurl his phone against the wall and watch it shatter into pieces.

“Now that you’ve handled that little problem—”

“Shut the fuck up, Andrew.”

It takes three days of his silent suffering for Katelyn to corner him after class. Honestly, Aaron’s impressed she waited that long in the first place. He’d been anticipating this confrontation since he called her.

“What the fuck?” she asks. Aaron doesn’t have to guess what she’s referring to; she tells him anyway. “What the fuck are you talking about,  _ It’s over. _ You can’t just  _ end  _ it out of the blue like that, Aaron. I mean you can, I guess, but an explanation would be nice.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Aaron replies, immediately regretting his word choice.

“Fucking try me.”

Unfortunately for them both, Andrew comes by just as Aaron’s back hits the wall. The situation looks worse than it is, with Katelyn’s face scrunched in some indecipherable sort of anger, and Aaron knows it’s not going to end well.

“Is this tramp bothering you?” Andrew asks coolly. 

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Aaron bites back. “Let’s just go.”

He shoots Katelyn an apologetic, regretful look as he follows Andrew back to their dorm. Katelyn knows then exactly why things ended the way they did; she’s not willing to stand idly by this time. She has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/). if you enjoy my work, consider donating to [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jupitercorvusprior)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> many thanks to [wishbonetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishbonetea/pseuds/wishbonetea) for beta'ing, and putting up with my shit throughout this whole procecc! the song of the chapter is [Baby I'm Yours by Arctic Monkeys](https://open.spotify.com/track/6FLqFu1ApSkUddZ9P4H6Io?si=y_quZSYSQ2Gl65gYewlPyA)

Aaron has a lecture from noon to two thirty on Wednesdays, so that’s when Katelyn decides to strike. She doesn’t know Andrew’s schedule, but she’s willing to bet he’ll be in their dorm at some point between noon and two thirty. So she waits. 

Andrew shows up some time after two. Katelyn approaches him, stride filled with a purpose.

“What’s going on with Aaron?” she asks.

“If he wanted you to know he would have told you,” Andrew replies snidely. “Now run along and play with your dolls, little girl.”

“You don’t get to talk to me like that, got it? What, you get off on being a sexist pig or something? Go back to the fifties, you’ll fit right in.”

In a flash, Andrew has Katelyn pinned to the wall by her neck. “You listen to me,” he snarls, and she feels his breath on her nose. “You’re going to leave him alone or you won’t be around to make that choice anymore. I don’t want to see your little whore face around ever again.”

Before she has the sense to try any better, Katelyn spits in his face. “I  _ said _ ,” she retorts, a low, warning tone to her voice, “that you don’t get to talk to me like that.” 

She places her hand on his wrist and knocks his arm aside with her opposite elbow, using the momentum to duck out from under him and move off to the side. They’ve attracted some attention, and among the gawkers is a familiar face.

Aaron’s face is slack as he takes in the scene in front of him. “Andrew, what—”

“Call off your little bitch or I will,” Andrew threatens, eyes blazing. To Katelyn’s surprise, Aaron moves not towards her but to his brother. Her shoulders slump, until a loud crack echoes through the hall.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Aaron steps backwards in her direction, until his back is flush against her shoulders. “I’m done letting you control me. You’re no better than  _ her _ .”

He sees Andrew freeze before he turns around to face Katelyn, then reaches out in a silent invitation. She takes his unbloodied hand in hers and allows him to lead her away from the hall, leaving Andrew fuming behind them.

“Aaron,” she says softly. “Let me fix your hand.”

“Okay.”

The walk to her dorm is quiet, until Aaron trips on the doorframe. He never once lets go of her hand, which is the only thing that keeps him from falling. She holds him tightly when he rights himself; he holds her tighter.

There’s a first aid kit under the bathroom sink, so Aaron sits on the toilet and allows her to work. He finally breaks the silence when she holds up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron says, and Katelyn knows he means it.

“Apologies won’t get you out of disinfecting that,” she says. She hadn’t realized that she’d started crying until Aaron reaches out to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“You finally gave me an excuse to hit my brother.”

“Took you long enough,” Katelyn laughs wetly.

“I never had the right reason before.”

“What reason is that?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Who else?”

“Gregor Mendel, duh.”

Katelyn sighs and rests her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Don’t leave me again,” she says softly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/). if you enjoy my work, consider donating to [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jupitercorvusprior)!


	9. an anthology of my beta's commentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's just chaos constantly and i cant be the only one who sees it. chapter text in italics followed by commentary in normal text. any of my responses will be in parentheses because we fought in the comments occasionally and it's important to me that everyone sees it.

**Chapter 1**

_"You'd be prettier if you smiled."_ kill him

 _"Only if I can have yours."_ no wonder aaron managed to have multiple girlfriends in high school

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_he sends a wink her way_ imagine getting aftg in an outsiders pov so it's just "flirty nice aaron and the nine feral teammates from hell"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Aaron doesn’t seem to notice her, so she decides to make a game of it._ CRYPTID HUNTING

 _and sometimes he lays face down on the table and sighs for a very long time. She can’t agree more._ i love them

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_“Ladies and gentlemen and friends in between, welcome to Eighties At Eight! Hold onto your legwarmers, because it’s about to get radical!”_ oh my god

 _Without stopping to think about it, he proceeds to transfer it to her nose._ iconic

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_“Well, I hope I’m not too far out of line,”_ after hearing katelyn call aaron sugar pea by brain immediately put this in a texan accent

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_“Do I know her?”_ andrew stop being so heteronormative :///

 _“That’s against the rules,_ girls are illegal aaron ://// didn't you know :////

 _“If you don’t end it with her, I will.”_ andrew how exactly do you plan to fuck your deal?

 _Aaron wants to drown in it._ ://///

 _“Shut the fuck up, Andrew.”_ good_for_her.gif (that's aaron)

 _silent suffering_ maybe swap this for "silence" or "silent treatment"? in aaron's pov it sounds ooc for him to say katelyn is suffering without him. she's a boss ass bitch who don't need no man. *edit after your correction: aaron is a weak ass hoe who needs a gf. (WHEN I SAY I **H O N K E D** ) wtf is 'honked'. what happened to plain old 'whipped'. why are gen z like this (it's my shitty laugh) oh the one that keeps your roommate awake when you keyboard smash? i see (stfu)

 _“Fucking try me.”_ good_for_her.jpg

 _She has a plan._ **queue dramatic music** ( **mission impossible plays faintly in the distance** )

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_until Aaron trips on the doorframe_ icon

 _She holds him tightly when he rights himself; he holds her tighter._ add something here about either they laugh, because this is funny, or aaron looks like he's seconds away from losing it so she keeps a straight face for his sake (no they're sad) but he just tripped on a doorframe. maybe mention that katelyn would normally laugh but neither of them are in the mood (depression doesn't take intermissions lizzy) add that to my headstone (make it your status on discord)

 _“Gregor Mendel, duh.”_ who is this tho? (the father of genetics)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on tumblr [@crows-scones-and-exy-thrones](https://crows-scones-and-exy-thrones.tumblr.com/). if you enjoy my work, consider donating to [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jupitercorvusprior)!


End file.
